memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Armada
}} Four races. One galaxy. Endless strategy.—''Armada'' was a Star Trek video game, published by Activision for PC play in the year 2000. Description :Stardate: 53550.8: :The Dominion War is over. The three major powers of the Alpha Quadrant, once allied against a common foe, begin planning for the future. For now, an uncomfortable peace has settled in the galaxy. :On Federation planets across the galaxy, the process of recovery has begun. The , commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, is assigned to re-establish Federation support in some of the more devastated systems of the quadrant. :On the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS, the population grows restless for battle. Newly appointed Chancellor Martok works closely with Federation Ambassador Worf on efforts to restore the Empire to its former state of glory. :On Romulus, the Romulan Senate and its intelligence division, the Tal Shiar, conspire to tip the balance of power to their favor. Admiral Sela begins secret negotiations with unseen allies near the Klingon border. :And on the fringe of explored space, massive, metallic shapes move silently through the area, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Around them are the whispers of millions of minds working as one. The Borg have returned. Summary Federation Campaign Mission 1: "Premonitions" The USS Enterprise-E, accompanied by two Akira-class ships, must eliminate rogue Jem'Hadar attack ships in the sector, in order to secure colonization efforts. A construction ship is also present to build a permanent outpost in the system. Once all Dominion ships are destroyed, a temporal vortex is detected, and a Starfleet vessel emerges, pursued by two Borg spheres. Picard recognizes it, like he has seen it before. The vessel identifies itself as the U.S.S. Premonition, and its CO, Captain Thaddeus Demming, informs Captain Picard that a major Borg invasion is imminent. Within the hour, a force of Borg ships will attack and destroy Starbase 612, the first step to the assimilation of the Alpha Quadrant. Mission 2: "Paradise Revisited" Ambassador Worf, on temporary assignment to the Ba'ku settlement, and commanding the U.S.S. Avenger, must eliminate a force of Son'a warships intent on reclaiming the planet. He receives word of the Borg invasion, and heads to Qo'noS to gain reinforcement. Mission 3: "Vendetta" En route to Qo'noS, Worf is ambushed by Toral, and a small force of Klingon warships. Outgunned, he must traverse the Ikolis Expanse, a hazardous region of space, to escape, salvaging derelict vessels and even a Federation Starbase and Shipyard to assist along the way. In order to prevent Toral seizing the Klingon throne, Worf takes the Avenger to the location of the Sword of Kahless. Mission 4: "Dark Omens" The Enterprise arrives at Starbase 612, only to find its defense fleet in ruins and most of the station's facilities heavily damaged. The player must salvage as many ships as possible, and bring local stations back on-line in order to repel a second wave of attack, including an assault by assimilated Starfleet vessels, and eliminate the local Borg base. Klingon Campaign Mission 5: "To the Gates of Sto'vo'kor" The Borg have struck at Klingon territory as well. Chancellor Martok must lead an assault on a Borg force attacking the Gamma Eridon system. Once the Borg have been eliminated, Martok heads for his command base to find out why expected reinforcements did not appear. Mission 6: "The Enemy Within" Having escaped from Worf in "Vendetta", Toral has assembled a formidable fleet, and launches an assault on Martok's starbase. The base must be held until the Avenger arrives, when Martok evacuates to the Defiant-class vessel, and leaves the sector, bound for Qo'noS, to present the Sword of Kahless to the Klingon High Council. Mission 7: "A Good Day to Die" Qo'noS is embroiled in conflict as Martok arrives aboard the Avenger. Worf's vessel is refitted with a cloaking device, and dispatched to trail Toral. Martok must attack and destroy Toral's main base. Toral manages to escape the attack, with Worf in hot pursuit... Mission 8: "Gray Eminence" Continuing from the end of "A Good Day to Die", Toral escapes to a Romulan base near the border. Martok's fleet follows behind, and launches an assault to clear the sector of all Romulan presence. With Toral and the Romulans routed, Martok announces that this is only the beginning of a larger war with the Romulans. Romulan Campaign Borg Campaign Omega Campaign References Characters :Jean-Luc Picard • Worf • Martok • Sela • Locutus of Borg • Thaddius Deming • Hawthorne • Jal Par • Species 9341 mother entity • Spock • Toral, son of Duras • Tos'san • Oldan • DaiMon Poug Starships and vehicles Species 9341 ships :Species 9341 Entity (Scout) • species 9341 mother entity Borg ships ;assembler (construction ship) : G204-10848 • G204-11861 • G204-18600 • G204-18984 • G204-45044 • G204-45105 • G204-45444 • G204-45605 • G204-48684 • G204-48912 • G204-50055 • G204-50155 • G204-54580 • G204-68165 • G204-68468 • G204-74860 • G204-84068 • G204-84746 • G204-85615 • G204-86405 • G204-90484 • G204-94814 • G204-94474 • G204-98108 ;assimilator (cruiser) : A571-05616 • A571-06546 • A571-06841 • A571-11658 • A571-14681 • A571-16811 • A571-18415 • A571-44561 • A571-48500 • A571-48910 • A571-56168 • A571-60636 • A571-61615 • A571-61861 • A571-68120 • A571-68410 • A571-74681 • A571-78161 • A571-78165 • A571-81561 • A571-84161 • A571-84614 • A571-98412 • A571-98425 ;collector (mining freighter) : M148-89416 • M148-48084 • M148-78466 • M148-15145 • M148-16458 • M148-08450 • M148-84015 • M148-68405 • M148-47850 • M148-48469 • M148-99456 • M148-98259 • M148-69696 • M148-94535 • M148-84055 • M148-48486 • M148-98741 • M148-78456 • M148-08054 • M148-10564 • M148-96569 • M148-84264 • M148-16054 • M148-80584 ;cube (battleship) : C935-15497 • C935-15784 • C935-16448 • C935-16845 • C935-18978 • C935-34632 • C935-38424 • C935-38482 • C935-46818 • C935-48648 • C935-48962 • C935-54891 • C935-54835 • C935-58471 • C935-71967 • C935-73743 • C935-74564 • C935-76119 • C935-79244 • C935-84388 • C935-84487 • C935-86248 • C935-86287 • C935-94684 • Locutus's cube ;detector (scout) : D374-04851 • D374-04884 • D374-10584 • D374-15615 • D374-16162 • D374-16510 • D374-16615 • D374-16841 • D374-16844 • D374-18474 • D374-19081 • D374-19484 • D374-46418 • D374-56405 • D374-60518 • D374-64805 • D374-68441 • D374-78148 • D374-78914 • D374-84156 • D374-84914 • D374-85446 • D374-89411 • D374-96118 ;diamond : X892-01561 • X892-14666 • X892-15608 • X892-16151 • X892-16840 • X892-18416 • X892-18674 • X892-44744 • X892-45110 • X892-45163 • X892-46031 • X892-46511 • X892-51615 • X892-55468 • X892-56161 • X892-61165 • X892-67845 • X892-78616 • X892-78941 • X892-79816 • X892-84106 • X892-84168 • X892-86412 • X892-89161 ;interceptor (cruiser) : I472-04645 • I472-05641 • I472-05646 • I472-12844 • I472-16104 • I472-16471 • I472-16841 • I472-18644 • I472-45614 • I472-46514 • I472-46844 • I472-48541 • I472-48746 • I472-48941 • I472-56160 • I472-63155 • I472-68464 • I472-75161 • I472-78416 • I472-78911 • I472-78916 • I472-85104 • I472-91464 • I472-96461 ;sphere (cruiser) : S618-05464 • S618-08467 • S618-16441 • S618-16841 • S618-16851 • S618-18641 • S618-18647 • S618-18741 • S618-19414 • S618-19841 • S618-48615 • S618-56160 • S618-61105 • S618-61618 • S618-61871 • S618-64111 • S618-64164 • S618-64168 • S618-68105 • S618-68106 • S618-73518 • S618-76815 • S618-91444 • S618-94641 Breen ships :Breen warship Cardassian ships ; (destroyer) : Antharn • Belor • Berak • Crovax • Dakol • Desark • • Entek • Grevik • Karmak • Kelak • Keleras • Kezaran • Kevanak • Kornek • • Prekon • Prellak • Raxarek • • Teken • Teraxa • Tulkes • Veridon ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • Federation ships ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (timeship): ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;construction ship : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;mining freighter : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Ferengi ships ; (marauder) : • • • • • • • • Jem'Hadar ships ;Jem'Hadar battleship : Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 1 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 2 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 3 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 4 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 5 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 6 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 7 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 8 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Battleship 9 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 1 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 2 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 3 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 4 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 5 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 6 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 7 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 8 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Battleship 9 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 1 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 2 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 3 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 4 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 5 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 6 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 7 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 8 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Battleship 9 ;Jem'Hadar destroyer : Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 1 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 2 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 3 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 4 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 5 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 6 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 7 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 8 • Jem'Hadar 1st Division Wing Destroyer 9 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 1 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 2 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 3 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 4 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 5 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 6 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 7 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 8 • Jem'Hadar 2nd Division Wing Destroyer 9 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 1 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 2 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 3 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 4 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 5 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 6 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 7 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 8 • Jem'Hadar 3rd Division Wing Destroyer 9 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 1 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 2 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 3 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 4 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 5 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 6 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 7 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 8 • Jem'Hadar 4th Division Wing Destroyer 9 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 1 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 2 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 3 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 4 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 5 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 6 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 7 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 8 • Jem'Hadar 5th Division Wing Destroyer 9 Klingon ships ; (bird-of-prey destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : ; (battleship) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Toral's battleship ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ;construction ship : • • • • • • • ;dilithium freighter : • • • • • • • ;other : prison barge Romulan ships ; (battleship warbird) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Sela's warbird ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; : • • • • • • • • • • • ; (destroyer) : • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ; (scout) : • • • • • • • • • • • ;Romulan construction ship (construction ship) : • • • • • • • ;Romulan mining freighter (mining freighter) : • • • • • • • • ;other : omega containment vessel Son'a ships ;Son'a battleship : Gasala • Huthano • Jalak Su • Kelorath • Lopasan • Neratho • Quhtho • Roantha • Telena ;Son'a destroyer : Aralas • Astrama • Keleras • Ladon • Loranda • Opalash • Rorana • Rothara • Tesselan • Thalando • Thulas • Veretha Stations and outposts Borg stations ;advanced assembly matrix (shipyard) : AAM99-326497 • AAM99-4894636 • AAM99-808688 • AAM99-868848 • AAM99-453456 • AAM99-73196 • AAM99-820546 • AAM99-84056 • AAM99-486468 • AAM99-848648 • AAM99-144606 • AAM99-488626 ;assembly matrix (shipyard) : AM41-1070 • AM41-7646 • AM41-8465 • M41-74468 • AM41-748640 • AM41-04864 • AM41-7564 • AM41-48644 • AM41-754684 • AM41-46844 • AM41-4784 • AM41-768340 ;modification center (research station) : XR85-576578 • XR85-798784 • XR85-68448 • XR85-494064 • XR85-48640 • XR85-489485 • XR85-48684068 • XR85-46846 • XR85-84764 • XR85-345645 • XR85-1086458 • XR85-4860846 ;nexus (starbase) : NX38-98647 • NX38-42443 • NX38-48689 • NX38-97945 • NX38-52468 • NX38-12275 • NX38-80571 • NX38-12157 • NX38-45262 • NX38-8675309 • NX38-76168 • NX38-94657 ;processing node (mining station) : PN72-8657 • PN72-8946 • PN72-7291 • PN72-0848 • PN72-7196 • PN72-099990 • PN72-46840 • PN72-75454 • PN72-43553534 • PN72-4464 • PN72-45446 • PN72-788048 ;technology node (research station) : XT96-646147 • XT96-441684 • XT96-349348 • XT96-254624 • XT96-346834 • XT96-678468 • XT96-486518 • XT96-786184 • XT96-168684 • XT96-7168470 • XT96-05161 • XT96-105160 ;transwarp gate : TG66-140054 • TG66-0486416 • TG66-40864 • TG66-4084 • TG66-870004 • TG66-94784 • TG66-486464 • TG66-761084 • TG66-78460 • TG66-940484 • TG66-48648 • TG66-3506418 • TG66-7619 • TG66-904809 • TG66-71618 • TG66-740641 ;other: Unimatrix 001 • omega containment facility • Dominion cloning facility Cardassian stations ;Cardassian shipyard : Entek Shipyard • Teken Shipyard • Dakol Shipyard • Berak Shipyard • Rejal Shipyard • Kornek Shipyard • Makbar Shipyard • Belor Shipyard • Keleras Shipyard • Kevanak Shipyard • Desark Shipyard • Prellak Shipyard • Draxon Shipyard • Prekon Shipyard • Veridon Shipyard • Kezaran Shipyard • Teraxa Shipyard • Grevik Shipyard • Crovax Shipyard • Raxarek Shipyard • Tulkes Shipyard • Karmak Shipyard • Antharn Shipyard • Kelak Shipyard Dominion stations Dominion cloning facility • Dominion research facility • Dominion Shipyard Station Alpha (Dominion shipyard) Federation stations ;advanced shipyard : Altair Prime Shipyard • Barcon Prime Shipyard • Bolarus Prime Shipyard • Cestus Prime Shipyard • Idran Prime Shipyard • Invernia Prime Shipyard • Janus Prime Shipyard • Ledonia Prime Shipyard • Tellar Prime Shipyard ;mining station : Mining Station Alpha • Mining Station Beta • Mining Station Gamma • Mining Station Delta • Mining Station Omicron • Mining Station Theta • Mining Station Epsilon ;research facility : Avogadro Center • Brahms Center • Cochrane Center • Daystrom Center • Doppler Center • Frege Center • Planck Center • Soong Center ;science station : Asimov Center • Bradbury Center • Bova Center • Brin Center • Chriton Center • Clark Center • Gibson Center • Heinlein Center • Huxley Center • Niven Center • Pournelle Center • Sagan Center • Simmons Center • Verne Center • Welles Center ;shipyard : Acamar Prime Shipyard • Aldea Prime Shipyard • Andoria Prime Shipyard • Barisa Prime Shipyard • Calder Prime Shipyard • Denocet Prime Shipyard • Dytallix Prime Shipyard • Erabus Prime Shipyard • Finnea Prime Shipyard • Galor Prime Shipyard • Iyaar Prime Shipyard • Meldrar Prime Shipyard • Minos Prime Shipyard • Moriya Prime Shipyard • Nausicaa Prime Shipyard • Oyarsa Prime Shipyard • Qualor Prime Shipyard • Tau Ceti Prime Shipyard • Taurus Prime Shipyard • Tessen Prime Shipyard • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards ;starbases: Starbase 11 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 17 • Starbase 27 • Starbase 28 • Starbase 34 • Starbase 40 • Starbase 44 • Starbase 62 • Starbase 64 • Starbase 67 • Starbase 69 • Starbase 72 • Starbase 77 • Starbase 82 • Starbase 86 • Starbase 93 • Starbase 99 • Starbase 102 • Starbase 106 • Starbase 123 • Starbase 152 • Starbase 162 • Starbase 173 • Starbase 182 • Starbase 252 • Starbase 260 • Starbase 263 • Starbase 268 • Starbase 303 • Starbase 312 • Starbase 344 • Starbase 357 • Starbase 383 • Starbase 411 • Starbase 412 • Starbase 419 • Starbase 420 • Starbase 422 • Starbase 452 • Starbase 473 • Starbase 521 • Starbase 523 • Starbase 528 • Starbase 612 • Starbase 623 • Starbase 693 • Starbase 823 • Starfleet Headquarters ;temporal research facility : Manheim Center Ferengi stations ;Ferengi shipyard : Garvan Shipyard • Hartan Shipyard • Karluk Shipyard • Keechvar Shipyard • Kekron Shipyard • Krayton Shipyard • Kreechta Shipyard • Varkart Shipyard • Zarlax Shipyard Klingon stations ;Klingon starbase : ejyo'waw • Martok's starbase ;other: cha'puj TlhIl (Klingon dilithium refinery) • Klingon prison colony • nuH botlh (Klingon weapons center) • QeD botlh (Gre'thor Armory) • Qab'a'Qach (shockwave station) • Duj Qach, Duj'a'Qach (Klingon shipyards) Romulan stations ;Romulan shipyard : T'sau Prime • Gaius Prime • Hasdrabar Prime • Praxus Prime • Velesh Prime (advanced shipyard) ;other:D'deras Station (Romulan starbase) • S'klar Station (mining facility) • D'lerex Station (covert ops facility) • Tal Shiar facility • D'deralax Station (phoenix facility) Locations Planets and planetoids :Acamar Prime • Aldea Prime • Alpha Theta VI • Altair Prime • Andoria Prime • Barcon Prime • Barisa Prime • Beta Lankal • Bolarus Prime • Calder Prime • Cestus Prime • Denocet Prime • Dytallix Prime • Earth • Erabus Prime • Eridon Prime • Finnea Prime • Galor Prime • Idran Prime • Invernia Prime • Iyaar Prime • Janus Prime • Ledonia Prime • Meldrar Prime • Minos Prime • Moriya Prime • Nausicaa Prime • Oyarsa Prime • Qo'nos • Qualor Prime • Regula II • Tau Ceti Prime • Taurus Prime • Tellar Prime • Tessen Prime • T'sau Prime • Gaius Prime • Hasdrabar Prime • Praxus Prime • Velesh Prime Stars and star systems :Ba'ku system • Devron system • Krios system • Narendra system Stellar regions :Alpha Quadrant • Barisa sector • Beta Quadrant • Briar Patch • Delta Quadrant • Gamma Eridon sector • Gamma Quadrant • Ikolis Expanse • Pleiadus Cluster • Romulan Neutral Zone Science and classification :nebular classification • planet • planetoid • quadrant • sector • space • star • star system • technology • weapon Nebular classification :cerulean nebula • latinum nebula • metaphasic nebula • protostellar nebula • tachyon nebula • radioactive nebula • metreon nebula Technology and weapons :ion cannon • ion weapon • polaron torpedo • point defense phaser • space station • starship Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Romulan • Borg • Ferengi • Jem'Hadar • Breen • Son'a • Species 9341 States and organizations :United Federation of Planets • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Tal Shiar • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Latinum Consortium • Dominion • Breen Confederacy Other references :government • nation-state • races and cultures • science Appendices Related media * * "The Best of Both Worlds" (TNG episode) * "The Sword of Kahless" (DS9 episode) * "The Omega Directive" (VOY episode) * Section 31: Cloak (TOS novel) Images armada.jpg|Cover image. federation construction ship.jpg|Federation construction ship. shrike1.jpg|Romulan . borg assembler.jpg|Borg assembler. borg assimilator.jpg|Borg assimilator. armada starbase.jpg|Federation starbase. damar class.jpg| . fprem.jpg| . sTA 9341 Concept art.png suQ'Jagh.jpg shadow.jpg locutus.jpg fprem.jpg a1deming.jpg klingon Feklhr.jpg romulan Raptor Armada.jpg a1hawthorne.jpg logo-species8472t.jpg federation construction ship.jpg shrike1.jpg borg assembler.jpg armada starbase.jpg borg assimilator.jpg akira armada.jpg borg collector.jpg cardassian mining freighter.jpg damar class.jpg borg detector.jpg byard2.JPG armada shipyard.jpg armada adv shipyard.jpg son'a battleship.jpg son'a battleship aft.jpg nGC 4414.jpg premonition assimilated.jpg hartan assimilated.jpg eridon Prime.jpg eridonPrime.jpg beta Lankal.jpg barisa Prime.jpg uSS Avenger dorsal.jpg uSS Wolverine.jpg uSS Spitfire 2376.jpg assimilated Nebula.jpg jacheng a1.jpg neghvar armada.jpg starbase 28.jpg starbase 28 operational.jpg starbase 28 schematic.jpg erabus Prime derelict.jpg erabus Prime shipyard.jpg erabus Prime schematic.jpg protege schematic.jpg protege Enterprise.jpg armadaGalaxy.jpg mining Station Beta Rom.jpg uSS Hudson.jpg dominion cloning facility.jpg federation mining station manual.jpg romulan mining freighter Ferengi.jpg suQ'jagh Duras.jpg avenger Martok's base.jpg martok's base Beta Lankal.jpg assimilated cloning facility.jpg External links * * Gamespot.com review * Gamespy.com review category:computer games